


Pour toujours et à jamais

by CamaradeCactus



Series: Histoires en 3 phrases [5]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, No Dialogue
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:48:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29410041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamaradeCactus/pseuds/CamaradeCactus
Summary: Collection d'histoires courtes sur les UR que j'obtiens dans le jeu.
Relationships: Ayase Eli/Toujou Nozomi, Kira Tsubasa/Kousaka Honoka
Series: Histoires en 3 phrases [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2054490
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. Eli x Nozomi

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Forever and ever](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29396967) by [CamaradeCactus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamaradeCactus/pseuds/CamaradeCactus), [chickenyuujirou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chickenyuujirou/pseuds/chickenyuujirou). 



Pour Nozomi, Noël ne voulait rien dire. Tout ce dont elle se souvenait était des après-midis passés seule, à attendre que ses parents rentrent, et des soirées tellement silencieuses que la seule chose qu'elle pouvait entendre était ses propres sanglots alors qu'elle suppliait que quelqu'un, n'importe qui, passe du temps avec elle, qu'on la sauve de cette solitude dont elle avait si peur.

Elle avait été sûre qu'elle passerait sa vie entière seule jusqu'à ce Noël, ce Noël qu'elle avait passé avec Eli – et alors que sa petite-amie lui tendait une petite boîte, un sourire timide aux lèvres, Nozomi sentit son cœur se gonfler d'amour et elle remercia les dieux pour lui avoir envoyé une fille aussi splendide qu'elle.


	2. Tsubasa x Honoka

A chaque fois que Honoka voyait les concerts d'A-RISE, elle avait toujours l'impression d'être hypnotisée. Les paroles des chansons, les chorégraphies, à chaque fois qu'elles faisaient des clins d’œil, souriaient et regardaient la caméra, tout était parfait, et à chaque fois que Tsubasa était au centre, chantant et faisant des signes à ses fans, Honoka sentait sa poitrine se serrer et son cœur battre la chamade tout en sachant qu'elle faisait face à un très gros problème.

Parce qu'elle était amoureuse.

**Author's Note:**

> N'hésitez pas à laisser un Kudos ou un commentaire ♥


End file.
